the forgotten child
by GryffindorGoldenBoy
Summary: from the nigth off the attack young Harry has spent years of fending for himself now eigth. will the poor little chap's life take a turn for the better of worst. some french with English translation beside them.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter is a forgotten child ! left to learn how to fend for him for the young age for 4 years old over the next few years Harry is subjected to more nelgect by those who where meant to look after him. now as his eight birthday approaches what else will happen to poor harry to add to the confound misery of his short life or will his life become better. i dont own harry potter j.k does**

Sat in a run down old shabby bedroom located at the back of Potter Manor was a small dark haired,green eyed child in tatted old rags that covered his bruised and cut skinny body. today dear reader he turned five not that it matted you see poor Harry had spent the last four years living in his own personal hell ever since holloween 1981 when Harry James Potter the heir to the potter estate and bloodline, born July 31st 1977. The eldest son of James and Lily Potter and Brother to Matthew sirius Potter (who is his youngest brother by three years but born on july 31st as well ) Had been attack by none other then Lord Voldermort,

who had been defected when Harry used a shield to deflected the killing curse. which left poor harry with a small lightling bolt scar on his forehead also left the 4 year old magically exhusted to the point where Harry blacked out.

only to find in the morning to find his parents paying matthew more attention then to him. for the next four years the only thing harry every hoped for was his parents love and attention every birthday so far had proved to be worst then ever when he turned five years old he only got a small childs book and a bag of sweets, at six he only got one present from his uncle Remus a wolfshaped teddy bear which little harry kept in a small shoe boxs under his bed and on his seventh he recieved nothing while his brother had a big party every year which left him with a bedroom full of presents and tons of followers. today would be no difference to harry then any other day rotuine.

Harry finally dragged himself out of his bed grab a old pair of jeans that wasnt ripped or torn along with a shirt that fitted a boy twice the size of him some underwear and a pair of very old and discoloured socks and headed to the small outdated ensuit bathroom for his morning loo and shower. once cleaned and dressed Harry was ready to head out to the kitchen to grab some food, his parents and brother never entered the kitchen mainly because the Potter house elfs did all the work today was extremely busy for them due to Matt's 5th birthday party. Harry carefully made his way across the busy big kitchen with where filled with the twenty six elfs to the far end where he found some bread, cheese and milk waiting for him on a small table that the head elf dinky set up.

"Master Harry your breakfast is ready sorry its not much again but the party is much bigger this year and your parents wants aload of food and drinks" Squeaked the elderly elf who fondly loved Harry.

"thank you dinky will there be any chance of some lunch today?" harry Begged.

when the elf shook his head, Harry sighed knowing full well he wouldn't be eating for the rest of the day. _well happy birthday Harry.___He sadlywhimped to himself and begain to wolf down the small loaf of stale bread. He deciding to leave the cheese intill later, The small underfed child wrapped the small piece of bread and little lump of cheese into his hanky and downed his milk in one go.

after ten more minutes spent sitting at the table, Harry decided to peak into the grand ballroom. the poor Eight year old had never seen a birthday party like this in his life, Caused the young wizard to following the small group of Potter elfs heading up the stairways that lead directly to the ballroom. The door flew open to a hugh racket of talking and music and small children loudly echoing in the room.

Harry whipped his head around the door and saw many important people from the minstry of magic and many pure and half blood families along with friends and family. In the middle Harry could just make out his Parents and grandparents and Five year old brother surrounded by many excited people.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY MATTHEW"and"Many happy returns to you young man" could be heard. the small lad decided he could not take no more, Harry slowly walking back down to the kitchen tears falling from his puffy red eyes. just once he wanted his parents attention his grandparents too like before the evil wizard attacked. Lord and Lady potter and Mr and Mrs Evans never paid him much attention any more afterwards they loved matt and happly told people that he was their ownly Grandson.

Harry walked into dinky as the head elf shouted orders to the rest. "Sorry Master Harry why is master harry unhappy for he is eight today" harry cried even more startling the loving elf.

Dinky had petty much raised Harry for the past four years, he and the rest of the Elf's loved him and had been there for Master Harry since his Master's could not be brothered. The elfs had all decided the young master needed love from Human Parents and from their contacts from other Elfs that servied other noble and wise old Families. they informed dinky and the rest of the Potter elfs that they had found the perfect couple in France who already had two Daugthers. The lady could nolonger have any more children due to the turmatic birth of their youngest.

Over the past Year the Elfs started to slip forgotten potions into the Potter's drink and food every Breakfast, lunch and Dinner. the Potion destoryed the last remaining memory of their eldest son. Dinky's final presant to his young master/adopted son was a away out from the Potters. the Elfs gathered around the small child each with a loving smile on his and her's face

"Master Harry today. we the Potter Elf's have a present for you A new loving family. One we approve for you. take this necklace of the proud Elf's nation. When ever your introuble we will come with the rest to defend you." squeaked Polo

"your destiny is too great for you to remain here in Potter manor and England forever forgotten. Master Harry your new Family await you in France." the youngest elf in pink laughted.

Dinky tears in his huge eyes, Move to his young Master with his homemade cup. "Harry Take this its a portkey. yes i know you know what it is, time is short and sooner and later someone will notices your gone. Please do not comeback intil you can defend yourself. Do NoT GO TO hogwarts. Try another school in europe maybe another from across the world. I know the headmaster wants to send you away anyway DO not trust Him." the elderly elf pushed the cup towards Harry. " goodbye Master Harry one day we will meet again intil that day stay safe."

Harry watched each elf's tears fall to the kitchen floor as the blue flame swept around his body and the cup. he felt the pull he shut his bloodshot eyes and shouted goodbye to his Family. soon He slammed onto a wooden floor and heard shouting in french. two strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

"Harry bienvenue chez mon fils (Harry Welcome to your new Home my son)."

Harry eyes stared up at the smiling faces of a women and her husband who beamed at him. while in the background a Girl about his age with sliver blond hair and a little toddler smiled from the door. " Joyeux anniversaire petit frère bienvenue à la maison (Happy Birthday Little brother welcome home)."

with a Smile on his face and joy and love in his heart, Harry was home at last. When he returned to England in the furture. He Harry James Potter would repay the kindness off both the Goblin and Elf's nations for his escape.

**Author Notes: i guess you would figure out who is Harry's new family if not here's a clue the Girls make an appearance in HP4 GOF. i decided on an older Harry so he be 17/18 when he returns. wITH james and Lily its the sad case of just never paying any attention to their son. Plus old Dumbles mistake as well. i forgot to mention the goblins helped the potter elfs with the portkey they themselve know Harry is the real bwl but dont like the wizards and minstry that much. in my original version Lupin Adopted Harry he will come into in a few chapters as Harry's godfather. **


	2. Chapter 2

**i have read many many wrong boy-who-lived stories,plus my own one the wrong twin, where lily and james do not show remose for their actions intil its to late when the damage is done, I made matthew more mature, growing out of the i am the bwl stage, He surrounds himself with people like Hermoine and Neville not people like Ron.(who i cant stand) He really wants to have his brother back. **

The Morning's bright sunshine swept across the Birtish isles,Bathing both Muggles and Wizards alike on such a beautiful Morning.

Today the weather seemed to be joining the celebrations as the wizarding Britain july 31st the Savior's of the wizarding world, the savior of all mankind and the boy who lived's 14th birthday.

Yet at a time off happiness, one teenager sat quietly in his bedroom contenplating his older brother who today would have come of Harry had left ! no Ran away from Potter Manor, Matthew Felt that apart of him died. he had gone to find his big brother after the party to his ever lasting shame to boast about the number off presents he had recieved from the party and his parents and friends. After entire search of potter manor with no sign of harry any where he gone crying to his parents and grandparents and their friends who rushed to him to find out whats the matter with their little hero.

_Matty returned from the west wing after searching for his big brother,when the little boy relised that his brother was not around anymore,the child burst into tears, his little legs took him towards his parents living room,Once he pushed the door open he found himself in his mother's arms has the rest of the adults crowded around him._

_"Matthew sweety whats up with mummy and daddy's boy" though the tears he heard the concern in his mother's voice._

_"He's gone.i looked everywhere but cant find him." he stuttered between gasps._

_strong arms lifted him from his mother and he found his grandfather holding him in his old arms._

_"Who's gone matthew?" his grandfather asked while rubbing his back._

_"Harry's gone i looked everywhere and i cant find him." more tears falling down his rosy cheeks._

Matthew glanced around the bedroom,towards the only photo in the house of both his parents and himself and his brother it sat on his desk by the rest of the grandparents gave it to him a few years after Harry grandparents,godparents and parents finally gave up searching for Harry. Every year he made a promise to himself to never forget his brother. Matthew never became spolit instead brave and kind hoping on day his broken family would be reunited. The past three years at school had been ok if you didnt count the stone,chamber and wormtail. He was a Gryffindor which made his parents proud and worked hard to be number 2 in the year along with being the youngest Qudditch player in one hundred years. He had done it for Harry.

A knock at his bedroom door roused him from his memories, His little eleven year old twin sister's Rose and Holly stood in their party dresses smiling at him. "Matt areyou coming down for you party mum,dad,gramps and grandma are worried about you."

"tell them i am coming" he stood up stretching his arm for his brother's photo."Happy Brithday Harry where ever you are, Finally an responable adult Hopefully."

Matthew made his way though the day with hope as he stood beside his mother,father and his three other siblings the twins Rose and Holly and his little brother his sisters and brother where born,His parents made up from the mistakes of neglect of their first born treating them all as if it was to late for the lost member of the family.

########################Leaky Cauldron######################

"Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,Happy Birthday dear Harry/Harrykins Happy birthday to you.! "

A tall black haired man,stood surrounded by his friends in the middle of the leaky cauldro,infront of him a snitch cake with seventeen iced on the cake. The french teens had arrived the day before after a tour around europe to celebrate their last year at Beauxbaton. Also that England where hosting the world cup within the following week.

Talk soon turned to their last year at school and that they had been pre warned by Lord delacour that they would be going to Hogwarts for the triwizard tournament. their headmistress handed selected them as Beauxbaton's best.

"well my bet that Harry here will be our champion."

"no my money's on fleur."

"between both of them actually."

"Well its a beauxbaton win anyway. Krum will be the only one Drumstrums have anyway."

The bartender arrived with more bottles of firewiskey for the youngesters,Tom ignored the complains from several purebloods about those blasted french and their constant chatter. The group had perbooked rooms up to the world cup final, The old bar keeper did not mind as the youngest paided their keep and brought large amounts of brooze to celebrate one of their owns coming off age party.

The group downed firewiskey after firewiskey carefull not to spill a drop on their best muggle clothing. "merci tom we be back tomorro morning for just waiting on a few friends to arrive."

Soon the Teens trooped out the leaky cauldron heading to central london,to a new wizarding nightclub merlins, their trip though muggle london was interesting as they took photo's for the trips photo album.

Harry stepped off the underground in his green shirt and black jeans,He was following fleurs directions for him it was his frist time back in the united kingdom since the elfs helped him escape, the cold blast of the chilly wind sent shivers down his spine.

"Harry how long we freezing and we forgot are clocks and jackets."

"Not long come on just five more minutes soo stop complaining." he chukkled at the frozen faces. standing before a door under the bridge.

"welcome to merlin's"

the birthday boy spent his night dancing with his girlfriend Daphne and shaing drinks and young couple spent their time together before they returned to their schools.

Thoughout the small hours the group danced and drank with each other stumbling out at seven am joining the morning commuters as they headedback to the leaky cauldron for a well earned rest.

Tom opened up for the morning trade of shoppers heading to Gringotts and Diagon the door opened to reveil the french teens looking puffed eyed and tried."Rooms are cleaned and bed are made for you."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Qudditch world cup~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The crowd roared it's approval, As Krum Dived two hundred feet towards the ground with the irish's seeker just behind him. Harry laughted as the Irish seeker crashed head first into the green grass when Daphine swattered his arm, trying to stop his childish behavior but holding a smirk of her own.

"Harry darling, How old are you honestly." she voiced sickly sweet."It's not nice to laught at others misfounture is it now."

Sensing the dangerous voice, Harry slipped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek causing her to blush bright red.

"i am a big kid daphine's a big kid." Cutting of the girl before she went into her leature mode, Harry was sure she had ready and waiting.

"Krum has the snitch guys look."

Krum pulled out of his drive hand raised in the air the snitch beating its stuggling tiny wings as it was held between his thumb and fore finger. The stadium defendend Daphine and Harry as they lead their group of close friends out of the stadium to the large delacour tent ready to celebrate the game's excellent finsh,their party was in full swing when they where joined by their fellow supporters stumbling back from the stadium all ready to party the night away. When screams surfaced from the english side of the Campsite coming very close to the their tent.

"Death Eaters RUN !"

"Sophie,Maria take the rest to the departure zone Now" Harry roared "The rest of us pick up you wand and lets teach these scrum bags a lesson."

Sophie and Maria gathered younger friends and fellow supporters,leading them away to the forrest to the north where their departure point was and auror's would be waiting to protect them. as they rushed north,Harry lead his small but well trained small group of students though the body of the masses running from the Death eaters behind them.

Looking Around the campsite, they could all see Death Eater's caused chaos. In the middle of the group of masked witchs and wizards above them the muggle family that owned the fields rented by the English ministry. a sea of Burnt out tents abandoned by their owners as they ran for their lifes.

"Where are the minstry's aurors and their backup." Pablo shouted looking at the carnage.

"they on the otherside hunting death eaters, save the family before they are killed." Daphine screamed to make herself heard.

"stupifey" the Students shouted surround the death eaters, sending stunning spell after stunning spell aimed directly into the masked group.

two death eater's manged to apparate before being hit the stunners,while their counterparts fell. from forrest more death eaters swarmed towards them. green lights eurpting from their wands. luckly the sickly green failled to meet its intended targets. only proving death eaters had piss poor aim.

for Ten whole minutes red lights hit green as the students fought desperately for their lives, Two death eaters had been hit by their own rebounding spells sprawed dead cross the bloodstained grass and five more injuried lying on the grass with missing body parts and broken bones. three students nurised broken arms and legs. Daphine and Harry both had cuts cross their cheeks and slashes up their arms dripping blood.

Finally after an entrity the Aurors finally arrived not before a female death eater sent a cutting curse towards daphine, seeing the blue spell flying at her Harry stunned the death eater he was facing and pushed Daphine out of harms ways. taking the blast to his shoulder cutting deep into the flesh as blood hemaged out.

"I am ok daphs i am fine." Harry pleaded as the girl tried to heal his injuired shoulder.

Grabbing his face with her hands she kissed his cold lips. " Harry-James Potter-Delacour dont you ever scare me like that do you understand me."

Unable to speak at the cross young women in front of him. With a quick kiss and a nod he let her lead him away from the battlescene letting the aurors do their work. so she could nurse his injuires in the comfort and peace of The leaky Cauldron.

"Will you stop moving,That shoulder has only stop bleeding now Lay still Harry or i'll hex you into next week." the ice queen wipped her wand from her pocket vanishing the bloodstained cloth from his room. "Be carefull or tom will charge you for the stains to his sheets."

Harry laid prop up against his pillow watching his lovely girlfriend head to the ensuit to wash up muttering about how immature he was. Rolling his eyes at her caring act. Unaware that his mother's owl perched tapping the window wanting to come in.

"Harry will you stop tapping your such a child." Daphine's voice swept from the bathroom.

"Thats not me tapping its Hedwig she tapping and she has a letter...Bloody hell its a Howler." whimpering under his bed cover.

a laught echoed though the wall as daphine opened the window with her white snowy raced to her owner,dropping the Howler onto his lap before heading out to hunt.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING DEATH EATERS AND LEADING POOR DAPHINE INTO BATTLE (harry rolled his eyes as usual his mother was overprotective even at the age of seventeen.) WHEN YOU GET BACK YOU ARE GROUNDED. WAITING INTIL YOUR FATHER HERES ABOUT HIS AND DONT YOU DARE THINK OFF SILEN..."

"you no she be pissed when she finds out you slienced her Howler." watching her lover shug both shoulders. "get some sleep i have to go i'll be back soon."

"See you soon." Harry yawned dragging his cover up his torso falling alseep in moments.

##########################################################################################

**_TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP !_**

**_Minstry cover up._**

**_Foreign Students hold Death Eater advance._**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**


	3. Chapter 3

_TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP!_

_Ministry cover up._

_Foreign Students hold Death Eater advance._

_Three Students and five Death Eaters Injured/Two Death Eater dead! _

_Lords and Ladies of dark family's amongst those waiting in holding cells._

_By Non-Conformist._

Never have I seen, such disgraceful behaviour by the terror Group that has not been seen in little over 13 years since the defect off the dark lord You-know-who. Men and women terrorised a family of smuggles who had been helpful to the ministry for the campgrounds for the tourist pitching up for the world cup final.

Did the ministry Aurar's help them No! Their rescuer's where none other than students from The French School Beauxbaton not only did these brave teenagers save them but also disarmed and stunned their attacker. Holding their ground for over twenty Minutes as they waited Help from Ministry Students where admitted to St Mungo's late last Night suffering from a wide range of injuries luckily nothing too serious. Five Death Eaters also among the Injured some with missing body parts and broken bones.

Questions are now being asked why this group has after 13 years it is a sign that He-who-must-not-be-named will return at the end of the year. Or perhaps anger amongst Purebloods after new law was thrown out regarding limiting muggleborn and Half-blood power. Considering a Pureblood child in Britain is as weak as a Hogwarts first year.

Whatever the reason these People no Monsters deserve a cell in dear reader a ministry Turncoat overheard Minster Fudge promising to RELEASE those death Eaters currently held in waiting cells. Lord's Malfoy,Crabb and Goyle are soon to be released after a payoff to the couppted Minster.

It's time to once again prepare for War. For those so blinded by events will eventually fall leaving only behind those able to see the truth.

Non-Conformist Out.

##############################################################################

The Hogwarts Express Streamed north carrying its load of Students Heading back to School now the summer was officially over most happy chatting about their adventures over the summer.

In one Compartment towards the Back of the train Six Students sat discussing the Qudditch Cup and it aftermath.

"Luna how could you read that Rubbish," Hermione sighted as she threw the Daily Prophet on the spare seat opposite her.

Luna kept reading the Quibbler she chooses to ignore her Fourth year friend as the rest continued to chat amongst them. The rag was a small column a friend wrote every so offended when something big happened in the wizarding world.

"Just because you remain close minded Hermione doesn't mean that the Ministry is always Right, Besides Non-Conformist did have two key witnesses accounts off the entire battle that the ministry and the headmaster wants but can't get."

"You're kidding my parents and their friends try to get to see those memories but those students one couldn't speak English and second wouldn't give them up. Any way I overheard mum and Aunt Alice talk about a tri-wizard tournament Hogwarts where hosting this year. Mainly cause they were shouting at dad and Uncle Pads, Moony and Frank who were cowering in their seats. I hate to think what would happen if anyone of the family entered."

The group laughed throughout the rest of the trip, only stopping when they had to get changed into their and Matt stepped outside allowing the girls to change when they noticed a certain red head followed by his younger sister and their small group of Idoits.

"Oi Potter, Longbottom what you doing out here. Did you hear the Tri-wizard is returning and I am going to be Hogwarts Champion? I get the fame and money and I'll go down in History." the teen sneered having never got over his attempt at becoming the boy-who-lived friend failing miserably.

"Run along Ron take them with you, they stinking up the place."

"Watch out Potter. Someday I Ron weasley will be more famous then on guy's time to go we have food to consume." The red haired lanky child stumbled over his large and mucky feet.

"Well that went well Neville; Come on the girls should be dressed by now. We nearly at There now." Matthew knocked the door of their shared compartment. "Girls are you decent."

The Answer off the Yes floated through the door. Soon the Boys joined their fellow teens.

#################### Hogwarts Great Hall ####################

The boy-who-lived and his friends made their way to Gryffindor Table for the start of the feast. They were soaked to the bone having been caught up in the storm on the ride up to the castle. They chatted happily amongst themselves as they waited for the sorting off the first years.

"Glad I am not a first year, I don't fancy sailing over the lake in these conditions" As soon as the words left his mouth the new first years trooped into the great hall. One small child looked as if he had fallen into the lake drenched to the bone. The child in Question looked towards the Gryffindor table. Apron finding his brother Colin the small lad stuck both thumbs up and mouthing "I fell into the lake." For some reason he looked thrilled.

Soon the sorting had finished all new students sat with their fellow house mates. The student body looking expectantly at the head table waiting on their headmaster's annual speech.

"Well come back for enough exciting year at Hogwarts, before the feast I have to tell you that the Qudditch cup will not be taking place this year. Due to an exciting event taking place will be inviting Beauxbarton and Drumstrang School will be staying here for the whole year for the Tri-wizard Tournament." The headmaster held his hands up to silence the whispers echoing around the hall." now it will be opened to those over the age of seventeen..."

"That's not fair we seventeen in a few months" came the annoyed voices off none other than the Weasley twins.

."... A age line will be placed by myself around the I warn you not to try those that go for it will be supported by their teachers and fellow students but the dangers involved is not to be taken lightly. The other schools will be arriving next few weeks. Now tuck inn."

Each student and teacher tucked into roast pork, vegetables with a thick coating off Gravy. All except Hermione who sat crossed armed looking in disgust at her fellow lions who stuffed their faces with food.

Matthew and the rest did not argue with the bossy witch, she recently found out that Hogwarts had over a hundred elves who cooked each and every dinner.

"Potter I know you will try and enter. You never miss a chance to get more fame." Nobody bothered to look in the direction of the insult. They all knew who it was.

"Shut up Ron you heard Dumbledore no one under the age of Seventeen will be allowed to compete in this dangerous tournament." Hermione replied

"Shut it Granger. No one ask you." Ron grabbed a chicken leg and shoving it in his mouth leaving his entire house looking disgusted at his dinner manners.

After dinner was eaten the Professor's herded their Students towards their houses ready for the lessons that started in the morning.

################################################################################Beauxbarton School#########

Harry arrived back at Beauxbarton in good spirits. He had spent the remaining days off the summer holiday with his Family recovering from his injuries. Over the years Harry had picked up many worst to date had been in a task set by his nutty Professor Taff he torn his knee and shoulder leaving him in pain intil he made it back to school.

The school sat happily feasting on their food while their headmistress spoke about the upcoming year for their school.

"Soon our seventh years will be leaving to go to Hogwarts; I will be going with them. I'll be back every few weeks to check up on the school. That does not mean the school will be allowed to slip so be warned. Now when I call your name you will stand in front of the school. Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter-Delacour, Pablo, Sophie and Marie will be amongst those who have been chosen by me to represent the school the rest will come along for support to show we are the best. Now off to bed. We leave next week."

The school left the hall, Heading to bed. Pablo, Sophie grabbed their packets of cards from their trunk along with their money, they soon rushed to the seventh year common room finding their friends sat around a circular table.

"Texas holdem anyone." The group played on into the night. Only stopping when the headmistress turned up in the middle of the night ordering them to bed. "Bed now I'll give you fair warning now professor Taff as set up a new survival task for you lot it will last for six days. NOW bed or detention."

"Ah crap" the teens responded. They knew they were screwed.

Harry enjoyed his night sleep. He dreamt of being the last remaining pupil left in Taff's evil plan. Every year the crazy old hag tried and failed to capture him it will be hopefully seven years. Harry packed a small bag of food and warm clothing along with his spare wand. He shrunk the bag into his school bag ready for defence class.

In late morning, they trooped into Defence class. By now the entire seventh year had heard of the deadly rumours that professor "mad" Taff had set up another survival task.

"Good morning class" the elderly American witch smiled down at her new test dummies. "Sit down now and we begin our lesson on Unforgivable."

"Mr Potter please names me one of the unforgiveable curses."

Harry yawned pulling himself up from his seat. With an evil smirk he replied.

"The Imperius and Cruciatus Curse. Oh and not forgetting Avada Kedavra Professor Taff."

"I said one you little smartass. As Mr Potter has already named the three. So we begin. Voldermorts death Eaters and he used these curse to kill, maim and Inflict the most horrendous pain and suffering on innocent people and children. And after the trouble off the world cup our Minster wants six's years and overs to learn what they face in near future. Scrum like the Malfoys claim which is utter Bullshit that they were imperioed to do what the dark lord wanted BULLSHIT children utter BUllshit a study by the warlords of the mergers of Russians and American have doubted that a strong minded person as malfoy was ever under the Imperio and it was Gold that kept him out of Azkaban. Now listen to me a good Death Eater is a Dead death Eater they should never ever be given a second chance to murder and kill. You never know when you may have to kill them in a duel. A person's soul is ripped when they kill utter BULLSHIT students. Only those killing for pleasure rip their souls those who kill in defence in other word to save another person will not have a ripped soul, Magic will never truly be understood even by us. But there be a time in the future you will be in a kill or be killed duel and you must never hesitate. You will be given Homework on how and when these dark curses are acceptable to use and I would like to know if anyone of you would have the guts to kill."

The smile grew bigger worrying even Harry as their mad professor stood from her seat causing the entire class to shiver.

"I know by now you would have heard about the Deadly task waiting for you." Taff smiled as the class gulped. "For three days you will be Hunted Like dogs throughout the French countryside by aurors and their students. Those caught will experience the worst torture they have ever experienced. Those who last and make it back to school will be given 100 Gallons to spend in Hogmeade for every week. The Test starts now..."

The scraping of chairs and desks cut the old witch off, as each student even her Favourite Mr Potter ran for their lives, Taff Knew each student had learned from their lesson from previous experience at the hands their Torturers. Professor Taff sat at her desk drinking a shot of firewiskey from her Hipflask. Stretching her finger she cast her eagle to send an alert to the French Ministry simple stating that her students had made a very fast exit indeed. Taking one more swig from her flask she year was turning out to be fun.

**Big Thanks to my Pal tommy who reread this chapter for me changing and adding parts that he seemed fit. The next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully but no promises due to work commitments, the next chapter will be many about the week leading up to the opening of the tri-wizarding tournament.**

**Thanks to Vicare, and others. The next chapter will be for you .**


	4. Chapter 4

A bright warming light pieced the dense forest, coating the shadows with the golden glow of the early morning light. Under the knotted branches of an elder Tree lay a jet black coated wolf. The magnificent creature's head resting gently upon its large front paws. For days the wolf remained in the safety of the forest dreaming away the remaining days, before he could return to safety of the warm castle and his own bed.

His fur protecting him from the horrid early morning heavy rain and howling wind. Every year Harry simple transformed into "Grim" his wild side to wait out the task. Nobody knew about Grim not even his adoptive family but Grim was not only his animagus form if Harry felt like it then he could change between an golden Eagle to the extinct royal phoenix, the ones that won over the ladies where his baby animagus such as a lion and tiger cub both jet black with the markings of each animal.

A crunching of shoes trampling wood assaulted his hearing; from the scent the wolf pinpointed the location of the oncoming danger. sixteen highly trained Hit wizards had joined in the hunt for the remaining students. The last two days He had observed five fellow seven years heading north towards the small town twenty miles away for supplies. A town crawling with Auror's and hit wizards, Harry only found out on his little recon trip to the outskirts of the town. Staying long enough to pinpoint Auror HQ and barracks in the local inn with two auror always standing on the door at all times, the building on the inns left, housed the top French Ministry's officials who over watched the whole excise.

Later that day Harry ran the twenty miles to the forest back to the safety of the hollowed out elder tree he had made his den. Harry survived living as a wild wolf eating live pray and drinking from the fresh water river springs far to the south that feed the lush grassland surrounding them.

The heavy footsteps pounded the muddy path to the west within a five hundred foot radius of his current location. Soon he heard the voices of each member of the team talking and cursing's at each and every footstep.

"Where the hell is the brat, every bloody year that kid escapes are clutches and we troop though crap looking for him." The oldest of the sixteen complained. "Why the hell would he chose this place to hide I mean look around there is nothing around."

"Stop complaining all you do is moan about how life is for you. Just shut the hell up and find the brat the sooner we have him we can hand him over and get the hell out of here. There is still two days left off wondering in this dump."

The party moved back to the north heading back to town for breakfast. Unknown to them that their target had just woken up from a pleasing slumber and began stretching to head south to follow the small river back to Beauxbarton. The journey would take over one and a half days on four legs not daring to use magic in case they picked up weakling trace that his father had on him until the end of the school year.

For the whole day he spent avoiding roaming disgruntled aurors, His father had sent the whole bloody department after him, Making harry strongly suspect that everyone else had been captured.

Fleur was not worried about her brother; she knew Harry somehow would survive. She had last seen him as he ran out of the classroom and the front door of the school and that was over five and a half days ago. The teenager was now the only seventh year left out of their year group. She had been caught on the fourth day by none other the Professor Taff, Fleur only stopped to catch her breath when she was swooped down on by a greying eagle, when she was distracted by the damn thing the aging Professor had walked out of her hiding place and stunned her. Fleur awoke to cold water thrown over her face and one straight day of extreme questioning she was Portkeyed to school.

Morning mist lifted around the grounds to her left fleur spotted a black shadow, as the thing moved towards her the sense of relief washed over her body. Looking deep into the eyes of the beast she found bright emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Harry is that you little brother." Fleur was stunned as the wolf transformed back into her little brother. "Since when have you been an animagus and why didn't you tell me."

"Fleur, nobody knows ok I don't want you to tell anyone about Grim." Harry laughed happily at his elder sister.

"Come on harry the headmistress will want a debriefing of the task." Together the siblings headed to the head office.

The group heading to Hogwarts dragged their trunks to the carriage. While the elves loaded their belongings into the storage trunk. The famous ten sadly said goodbyes to their friends, the school wished them well and all hoped for a Beauxbartons win. The group entered the expanded seating area, a door lead to a corridor with toilets and bedrooms. After claiming rooms they regrouped and sat on the sofas in front of a large throne. That was occupied by Madame Maxine.

The trip soon flew by; the students were left to their own devises. Four went off to their rooms to catch up on some sleep. Fleur and her two best friends went to the bathroom to do their makeup leaving the only Harry, Pablo and Sophie playing poker with their headmistress who seemed to know how to play.

One hundred Gallons later the silhouette of Hogsmeade appeared below. Shortly after the castle loomed into view, it was not as grand as their castle. Harry watched a half giant guided down the winged horses that pulled the grand carriage. Chuckling as the man threw himself to the floor as the carriage almost hit him. They smoothly landed on the driveway, piling out in their new silk blue uniforms.

The wild haired giant had found his feet and stumbled towards them. "Welcome to Hogwarts I am Hagrid I teach Care of magical creatures here. Please follow me I take you to the great hall." The students followed the big friendly giant as he walked them to the main doors. "I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts and Madame does not worry about your lovely winged horses I will look after them."

"Merci Hagrid." Harry watched the man open the large doors leading into the great hall. His sister moved up to his side taking his hand with Sophie taking his other hand. 'Ready Harry." Unable to speak he Nodded to the girls "your be fine Daphne is just behind those doors waiting for you."

All too soon the Beauxbarton delegates heard Albus Dumbledore's welcome. With that they walked through the now opened doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOGWARTS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The students spent the past week looking forward today arrival, since being told about the Tri-wizard tournament, the whole school waited with bated breath for their guests to arrive. Rumours had surfaced that Beauxbarton's had ten highly gifted students entering and that Victor Krum might be making appearance as Drumstrang's champion.

All week the castle went under a very deep cleaning, students had been warned to be on their best behaviour. Each lesson ended with the same warning not to humiliate the host school in front of foreign students. Ronald Weasley had been summoned to the head of Gryffindor house as he was the main troublemaker in the house of lions. The youngest male child of the Weasley clan had been told straight from headmaster he would be expelled if the boy tried anything.

At the Hufflepuff table, a burley seventeen year old sat with friends chatting amongst themselves. Cedric Diggory was among four candidates that hopefully represented Hogwarts. Matthew Potter looked towards the head table; He quickly spotted his uncles and parents in deep conversation, to their left sat Mr Crouch and his personal assistant Percy Weasley. Beside weasley sat Ludo Bagman whom was trying to coax the sour faced Professor Snape to talk to him. In the middle of the table the headmaster wore bright purple robes. The headmaster's eyes swept around the hall stopping at Matthews's seat. The rest of the professors sat beside empty seats reserved for the heads of the visiting schools.

"How long do we have to wait for them," Matthew moaned the one trait he had seemed to inherit from his father. His friends just ignored him, like Matthew they were looking forward to making new friends. "Do you think one of them might sit at are table."

Before anyone could answer the headmaster stood, Silence followed. "Now in a moment we will welcome are new guests. I would like to ask you again to help them around Hogwarts throughout their year here. Now before our lovely feast I would like to welcome the proud sons of Drumstrangs."

At that moment the door opened, twenty seventeen male teenagers marched in wearing blood red robes. Each teenager marched in perfect timing towards the headmaster. Off to the far side of the hall the Slytherin table shifted down making room for the young men. Stunned Silence resumed as Victor Krum walked beside a dark long haired man.

"Dumbledore it is good to see you again." The older man spoke with a heavy accent.

"Igor Welcome to Hogwarts, Take a seat Beauxbartons will be arriving soon."

At the Slytherin Table The ice princess heart began thumping hard as if it was about to erupted from her chest. Harry was just the other side of those doors; she could not wait to see him again. In her present state she did not hear the headmaster welcome Beauxbarton.

The doors opened again allowing The witches to lead the group, the witches spread out in front of the head table as their headmistress and two male students headed towards the rest of the group. A loud gasp echo around the hall at the Messy haired clone of James potter.

The silence only broke when five people including Daphne shouted his name at the same moment.

"Harry"

**A/n: done and dusted, what did you think, did I nail it or fail big time. I will be updating on Thursday hopefully. And a huge thanks to those who put this on their favoured stories list.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ignoring the commotion surrounding his appearance at Hogwarts, He joined Fleur and the rest of the beauxbarton students heading to join the end of the Gryffindor Table where a pair of red headed twins waved them over to the free space around them.

Once the group where seated at the table and the Headmaster finished off his speech indicating the feast was about to start, the twins and their friend quickly introduced themselves.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and the….." one twin started his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Gryffindor table and we are the famous Weasley Twins. He…." The other continued.

"Fred and…"

"He's George." Fred muttered at the dumfounded foreign sat around them.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia sniggered behind their hands, leave all but Harry confused. The smile on Harry's lips grew bigger every second; Daphne had told him many wonderful stories of the famous twins and their pranks. Fred and George Weasley had been the next generations of troublemakers since James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus lupin time. Who just happened to be sat at the head table. How harry had been waiting to meet the twins.

For the feast the food was an option of roast beef and roast potatoes and vegetables or Coq au vin. (Stewing vegetables served with bacon, pearl onions, and mushrooms with the chicken.) Or Borcsh which was a famous Russian soup made of beef and meat that was served with sour cream. The Hogwarts Elves had really out done themselves creating these wonderful meals. Fleur spotted the twins and some of the table looking amused at harry who was eating his third helping of dinner. Her brother first sampled the brocsh then the chicken quickly followed by the roast beef being shoved down his throat.

"If he keeps eating he will not have space for dessert." Fred watched the black haired teen swallow another forkful of beef.

"Trust me Fredrick Harry can eat dessert afterwards." Pablo responded to the the twin.

The Twins looked at each other, a small smirk appearing on their identical faces.

"I bet you freed that Harry cannot eat dessert. I will wager 20 gallons on it." George offered.

"You on George, I take that bet anyone else want to join in." Fred started taking offers from his fellow lions beside them.

"I bet he have room for all three desserts being offered tonight." Katie and Alicia offered.

Harry heard the bet being placed on him. Smiling to himself as he suffered the last roast potato into his mouth, Even though he felt full he couldn't stop himself.

From the Head table a number of people watched the seventeen year old carefully. The last time anyone had seen him all they could remember was a small child of three with messy hair and the widest emerald eyes.

Albus watched the boy carefully; the child had grown to over six foot six, with an Athletes build with untamed hair and bright mischievous eyes that held screamed Intelligent. The boy was the clone of the man sat to his left, from his position he could over hear James and lily's quiet but hurried conversation.

"What are we going to do; He left James he ran away because we neglected him all the memories I have on our eldest son is from the moment he was born to the day voldermort attacked Godric's Hollow. Then nothing. " Lily stated pushing around her dinner around the plate.

"I know we have to speak to him during the next few days." James offered some hope to his wife.

The headmaster interrupted the couple's thoughts by offering his own option to their problem.

"James, Lily I will invite Young Harry to my office either tonight or tomorrow morning and you can get to know you son. Hopefully our new Defence teacher will be here soon. "

Sirius nodded to the headmaster." Alastair was fine this morning when we went to his place to help out his little problem he said he be here in his own time."

The storm raged outside the castle the wind whipped up as a figure stumbled up the slippery slope of the drive while the heavy rain flooded the ground below its feet. A man dressed in a large trench coat that was put on over his robes limped on, finally reaching the shelter of the doors. Water running down the disfigured face and his long hair dipping to the entrance hall floor. The howling wind blow the door to the great hall wide opening as lighting ripped through the air the flash lit up the doorway revealing the man in the doorway.

The roof of the hall began to mimic the weather outside. Rain poured down on to the heads of the students and professor. The stranger in the doorway reached for his wand silently casting a spell that stopped the rain.

"Bloody ceiling." The man muttered as he limped to the head table stowing his wand in his holster under his trench coat. Personally greeting the headmaster as an old friend. "Albus"

The conversation between the stranger and the headmaster was over in mere seconds. Harry along with most of the hall watched the man move into the shadows. It was the twins who broke the silence on Gryffindor table. "Who is that?" they both asked.

"That is Alastair "mad eye" moody, the man who is personally responsible for filling half the cells in Azkaban. Our Defence professor is a good friend of his and explained that the reason Moody is like that is because of a single death eater. Who is dead by moody own wand." Harry explained as dessert appeared out of thin air in front of him. "His eye can see though pretty much anything." Harry added with a wink to the girls who blushed and covered their bodies with their arms as the boys bust out laughing.

A voice from a little further down the table sounded appalled at the comment. "That's disgusting, why would the headmaster hire someone who can see though things."

"Not really unless the mans perverted but he's a good guy miss….."

"Granger, Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl squeaked.

"Nice to meet you I am Harry, this here is Fleur and beside her is Sophie that ugly git is Pablo and the rest I am sure you get to know soon." He kindly introduced to his partners in crime.

He observed the small group around her nodding at each member as their eyes met his. Not a single word left their mouths.

"Harry Potter it is good to see you again and you too fleur." The deep voice made Harry jump as the international seeker snuck up behind him.

"Victor, it is good to see you again. Hope you had a good summer man." As the teens shook hands. Harry noticed the looks from the Gryffindor's up and down the table.

"Everyone this is Victor Krum. Victor this is the three lovely Gryffindor ladies Katie, Alicia and Angelina. This is Fred and George Weasley of course you know the guys and girls here." Nodding towards his schoolmates.

"Bloody hell harry how do you know…."

"Victor Krum."

"We meet at a formal ball. Harry was with the Delacours when we were aged ten and accidently bumped into been friends since." He turned back to the brother and sister "I'll be entering the Tournament and little birdy told me about you to being asked to enter as well."

"Good luck Victor." The pair wished him well before returning to the shocked looks of their new friends. "Oh Harry don't forget to say a good night to Daphne before the nights out." Victor shouted over his shoulder. Chuckling as Harry went bright red.

The night drew on most of the Gryffindor's had lost money to their friends as harry had eaten all three dessert, although he looked slightly sick. The final twenty minutes was taken up by the Ministry's officials who explained that the tournaments were only opened to the older years. The weasley twins put their heads together discussing away of entering the thing. The older man Crouch pulled the cover over the cup and sat back down talking to his personal Assistant who was in the middle of scrubbing down some notes. The Headmaster stood for the final time.

"Now let's welcome our New Defence against the darks art professor. Professor Moody. Now time for bed pip pip. Oh Mister Potter I would like to talk to you tomorrow morning in my office."

Harry left the great hall only to be pushed into the nearest broom closet by a certain slytherin.

"Mr Potter I have been waiting all week and evening to give you a kiss and now kiss me before I go to bed." The young couple shared a heated kiss before they headed back to their own dormitories.

**Next is life at Hogwarts and then the entering of the Tri-wizard. I am taking a break of a week to work on the next chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – A family reunion/The four champions _

As the next morning was a Saturday the Hogwarts students tended to have breakfast later. As they snoozed the night's weather had remained. A heavy downpour of cold rain greeted the Hogwarts guest as they struggled to walk towards the castle for an early breakfast. Each student wrapped in thick winter capes where bent over trying to least keeps the freezing rain from soaking their thin uniforms. Only person who seem to be enjoying himself was none other than harry. The Raven haired man was running though the downpour was being chased by Pablo who was dressed in an all in one baby suit with a frilly hat. After professor Taff arrived from school she sorted out Pablo's all in one before giving them a lecture on how to behave themselves while at Hogwarts.

They were soon joined by Karkaroff and his students as they headed to the great hall for breakfast. Arriving in the great hall to find Dumbledore pacing around the legendary tri-wizard cup placing enchantments that left a thin golden glow in their stead, while being watched by his staff as they tucked into their Breakfast. The Durmstrang students headed off to their seats from the previous evening.

"Shall we have breakfast first then put are names in the cup or names in the cup then a hearty breakfast." The group decided to eat before entering the most feared competition in wizarding history. "Anyone know if Hogwarts had any people enter yet?"

Harry stiffened a yawn," they're not even up yet it's a weekend but I overheard the twins are finished brewing their aging potions this should be funny."

Someone laughed behind him. Turning, Harry saw Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it" Fred said in triumphant whisper to Harry, Fleur and Victor. "we've just taken it."

"Come Boys do you really think that Dumbledore as not though about a simple ageing Potions." Harry asked with a slightly smirk upon his lips.

"Oh now Little Harrykins, we know that you will be entering the tournament besides it only age us a few months older then now."

One of the Twins held a small clear bottle of liquid in his hand. Popping the cork both twin each took three small drops off hopping of the branch skipping to the cup hopping with happiness as they passed though Dumbledore's own Age line much to the shock of the headmaster and the rest of his staff. Two slips of parchment entered the cup much to the delight of the twins, as they danced around the cup spat out two red beans of lights sending both Fred and George flying half way across the hall each sporting a white bead reaching the floor and their red hair replaced by white hair. The hall busted into laughter and so did the twins when they had a good look of each other.

As Lee accompanied the twins as Dumbledore sent them off to see the ageing disgruntled healer. Who at this every moment was sorting out two other foolish students who had tried to age themselves. Finally Hogwarts own students had shook of their tiredness and headed to Breakfast. Harry watched the seventh year student from Hufflepuff, he saw last night walk up to the cup hesitating slightly as he put in the tiny parchment into the flaming cup. Harry soon stood up at the same moment as victor and fleur headed to the cup. Their classmates clapping and cheering when they submitted forth their names to represent their schools. At the top table their Head mistress and headmasters clapped politely. Four of them look on in horror as Harry submitted his name. Lily was red faced not with happiness but with pure anger. The breakfast was finally over Beauxbarton and Durmstrang were heading into Hogmeade to see the wonder of the small and only wizarding town in Britain. All except for Harry who had been informed of his meeting with the crazy old coot that ran the school.

Harry watched his sister and their friend head out of the front doors exciting chatting away as they headed off to the village for Butterbeer. Turning his back on them he slowly walked thought the grim looking corridors and ugly looking paintings; halfway to the headmaster's office He encountered the famous troublemaking ghost who tried to topple a knight's statue on his body. With a flick of his wand the ghost in front of him froze looking extremely angry. Peeves could no longer move his mouth glued together hands and feet locked, cursing the clone of James potter as the brat walked on. Oh yes peeves thought to himself the boy will pay.

For the remainder of the journey harry continued unhindered and soon found himself outside an ugly looking gargoyle that protected the entrance to the head office.

"Password" the stone Gargoyle asked in a very bored voice.

"Lemon drop." Harry responded as the statue slide to the right relieving a hidden staircase.

As harry reached the office door, he could hear slightly raised voices inside which caused him to stop short of a large stone with a rune carved into the stone. Harry was in his final year of runes quickly identified the rune and what it did, the rune carved into the stone allowed Dumbledore to know exactly who was knocking at his door. Stepping over the rune he placed his feet on either side of the stone and knocked the door.

The door swung open, Harry noticed that Dumbledore did not look happy and his wand was still pointed towards him.

Albus was sat in his office waiting for the eldest potter to arrive, in his office already was James and his wife Lily along with his best friends Remus and Sirius. Also Matthew and his friends that harry seen last night. Professor's McGonagall, Flictwick and Snape and two British ministry officials along with Beauxbartons headmistress smirking at the chaos in the cramped office. Lily voice rising as her anger built from waiting, as James rubbed her back trying to carm her.

The old wizard was becoming slightly annoyed on waiting; His rune stone would alert him to the boy's presences. His anger roses when he heard the knocking at his door, the room had gone deathly silent as he whipped out his wand and opened the door to find a smiling seventeen year old stood with both feet on either side of his rune stone. Putting on his grandfatherly act he smiled and welcomed the boy into his office.

Harry watched the headmaster carefully as he entered the crowed office, he soon spotted Madame Maxine sat in the back a smirk on her face, eyes lighting up as his eyes meet hers. In front of Madame Maxine sat in their chairs where the three out of four heads of the houses. The Potters and his little brother sat to the side of the desk in the centre of the room, the head of the department of law and auroras Madame Bones was none other than the Minster of magic One Cornelius Fudge.

A single chair in front of the headmaster's desk remained unoccupied. Slumping down into the remaining chair harry waited for the interrogation to begin.

"Now Harry this is not an interrogation, your parents and everyone who like to know where you have been for the past nine years." Dumbledore asked.

Harry felt a slight pressure on his mind's defensive shield but it soon passed when he saw Dumbledore look to the greasy haired man opposite him who nodded and returned his stare to harry. "I really do not think it's your right or theirs where I have been for the past nine years. Professor and there is nothing your minster can do either as I am No longer a British citizen But a French citizen and may I remind you I am of age to."

Silence met his harsh words, The Potter's looked as they had been hit by a fish and lupin and black sat shocked. Lily seemed affected the worst tears falling down her cheeks as she desperately pleaded with her son. But truth be told her memories of harry was little to none. The potion the elf's slipped her had destroyed them all from the age of three upwards. "Please Harry your father and I are sorry. I just want to know my baby boy."

"You want to know me now!" Harry's calmly spoke as he tried to keep his anger under control. A trait he seemed to have inherited from the red haired crying beside him. "You have had eight years of me living as a shadow in a large manor while you worshiped golden boy over there. I have come here to compete in the tri-wizard tournament."

Madame Maxine decided to come to her favourite student rescue before Harry destroyed her counterpart's office and seriously hurt the people in the room. When the boy became angry not many people could stop him.

"I think it's time to end this little congregation as Mr Potter has an engagement with Professor Taff. I deem this as inappropriate and ask your staff and yourself Albus to stay away from Harry during his year at Hogwarts. "

Madame Maxine hauled Harry to his feet and carted him from the room before anyone could halt her. As they strolled the length of the corridor the teenager anger slackened as he let continued towards the carriage where his outrageous and zany professor anticipated his arrival. "Headmistress do you know why professor Taff want to see me?"

"No Harry, I Believe it has something to do with that wonderful display of hiding in the woods as a wolf I would believe." She answered with a smile on her faces.

Harry sharply became motionless as his brain tried to process what his father's friend had said. If they knew about grim did that mean they knew about the rest, he was so careful when transforming to and from his forms. The rest of the morning and afternoon his headmistress and insane defence teacher grilled him in a probing interrogation, He was just happy when his friends arrive back to rescue him from the two outraged women.

Dinner was a sober affair; Harry had conveyed the morning's proceedings to his sister and friends. Fleur has found the whole thing hilarious but the rest was curious but dropped it when harry unexpectedly went quiet.

The evening's atmosphere became excited as finally the three champions would be hand-picked by the goblet. Harry could not shake a feeling of uneasiness as pudding was vanished from the table. He hated this feeling every time he had it something always went horrible wrong and someone ended up being seriously or fatally injured.

In his agitated state Harry missed the whole tedious speech by some clown by the name of Bartmous crouch who blabbered on and on about boring out-dated laws and rules. Only bothering to watch when the Dumbledore arose from his throne and0 plodded to the goblet.

"the Tri-wizard begins and in mere minutes from now three champions will be chosen to represent their schools." As Dumbledore waffled on the goblet spat out a red bubble in the middle a tiny piece of parchment with a champion name written on it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum."

The Durmstrang students cheered loudly along with the rest of the hall. "Mr Krum proceeds through the door and wait for the other champions to appear."

Victor disappeared from the hall just as the goblet spat out enough champion," the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory. Mr Diggory though the door please." As the hufflepuff and ravenclaw tables cheered for their champion.

As cedric walked through the door the goblet spat out the third champion. Harry grabbed his sister's hand as Dumbledore unrolled the scroll." The champion for Beauxbarton is Harry Potter. Mr Potter heads though the door please."

Harry stood shaking as he made his way to the front of the hall to head into the chamber that currently held the other two champions. As he moved up the table the younger red hair sat complaining about not being picked even though the little dumbass was not older enough to enter.

Harry found the victor learnt against the wall looking at him smiling and nodding, The Hogwarts champion nodded before introducing himself to both harry and victor. The teens stood and talked as they waited for the teachers. As the door opened the three seventeen year old could not believe this had happened. Harry face drained of all colour as his mind screamed this cannot be happening.

########################## The great hall Hogwarts ##############################

Matthew watched as harry made his way into the chamber. One thing was for sure he was glad he couldn't enter, glancing at the top table he could see his father looking pale while his mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack while Sirius and Remus whispered to each other. Dumbledore was about to sit down when the goblet shook and a red spark flew from it.

From the looks of the staff and ministry this should not be happening. He watched as his headmaster unrolled it and paling at the same time. In that instant his eyes meet Matthews then spoke with a worried tone.

"Matthew Potter"

_**A/N I am back I needed a break from work and writing hopefully your like this chapter.**_ **Harry is not cold hearted he just cannot forget what happened as for Matthew competing. Harry will go into big brother mode during the tournament. Harry will meet his younger siblings soon but not sure when. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

################### The great hall Hogwarts #####################

Matthew watched as harry made his way into the chamber. One thing was for sure he was glad he couldn't enter, glancing at the top table he could see his father looking pale while his mother looked like she was about to have a heart attack while Sirius and Remus whispered to each other. Dumbledore was about to sit down when the goblet shook and a red spark flew from it.

From the many worried and terrified looks on the staff and ministry faces this should not be happening. He watched as his headmaster unrolled it and paling at the same time. In that instant his eyes meet Matthews then spoke with a worried tone.

"Matthew Potter"

The hall was Flummoxed as they stared directly at the fourth champion, Matthew speechless and dazed sat in his chair trembling in distress at the very thought of participating in it. Sweating profusely as Dumbledore once again requested the young fourth year to head up to the front of the hall. Matthew hoisted himself from his chair using his remaining strength to head up to the head table. Lily clutched her chest unable to breath, her seventeen year old and fourteen year old son's one willing and another underage had foolishly entered a tournament notorious for the deaths off its competitors. Her husband beside her unable to process what had happened.

Both watched as Dumbledore pushed Matthew towards the chamber that for the moment contained the others.

Matthew comprehended what the next year held for him as he stumbled into the room. He caught the sight of the other three man stood staring at him. Harry's face was ghost white his brilliant green eyes dulled at the sight of him. Their eyes meet an understanding flashed between them in a second and for the first time in ten years Matthew felt hope and comfort in his brothers presences.

Cedric looked towards the boy-who-lived thinking nothing about him simply believed that the champions where wanted in the great hall. "Do they want us back in the great hall for something?"

The Hufflepuff perfect surveyed the young boy in front of him who was quavering with fear. Before he could response the door bust wide open walking through the it was the headmasters and headmistress along with couch and bagman, just behind them the potters.

"Unbelievable truly unbelievable never has this happened in the whole history of the tri-wizard tournament "Ludo beamed towards the other champions. "Gentlemen say hello to the fourth tri-wizard champion."

Together James and Lily ran across the room hugging their youngest son in a death grip cursing the poor boy to go purple as they continued to hug him. Victor, Cedric and Harry looked at their heads for conformation.

"Dumbledore, I will not allow my sons to enter this death trap." Lily whispered.

"I am sorry lily but both boys have to compete now I must be getting back to the ministry and report to fudge about what has happened tonight." Crouch spoke to the room at whole." The first task will begin in soon when it close I will be back."

After withdrawing from the room the group walked into the uninhabited great hall, Snape and the rest of the Professors still sat at the table muttering in hush voices amongst themselves.

"Well the brat has mangeded to wrangle his way into it when he is underage." Snape sneered at the boy who he loathed with a passion.

"I didn't enter it mum, dad please believes me I did not enter nor did I get some older student to enter me." Matthew begged.

Everyone stood watching the exchange only mad eye moody watched him carefully but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Harry, eyeing up the Defence against the dark arts Professor his face blank void of emotion, but Matthew could see though his brother's eyes that something was off about Mad-Eye. "I think it time for all of you to go to bed it is rather late." Dumbledore smiled at the students.

##############################Harry's Pov###########################################

As they all moved back into a now empty hall, Harry noticed a dark tinge of magic burst forth from the aging wizard. The strength of the magic was too great so harry could only conclude this was not the real Mad-eye Moody. The way he was watching his brother pleased with the outcome of the champions. With the death eaters attack at the start of the year then maybe it was a sign of the year ahead maybe.

Before long he had been dismissed and lead away to the carriage for a good night sleep as tomorrow he had been challenged to race around the Qudditch pitch by victor. As he step from the door the cold blast of air sent a chill down his body. Looking above the stars shone brightly in the clear evening sky. Hogwarts was beautiful at night no student running around causing chaos the peaceful atmosphere was very alluring Harry wondered down the steep decline towards the bottom of the hill that for now and the rest of the year would be their home from home.

As he neared the carriage he could hear Madame Maxine muttering under her breath about partying teenagers. The Music loud enough to be heard for roughly hundred Meters boomed from Pablo's boom box. Fleur saw her brother walking aback with the head Mistress she threw open the door as the multiply lights lit up the entrance.

The rest of the evening and early hours of the morning the French teens party the night away

Listing to the muggles hits from 93/94 as it blasted though the carriage.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with harry potter no matter how much I wished I did. A/n: i know its a little short but the next one will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**- The weighting of the wands and Little brothers-**

**When Matthew awoke the following morning, it took him a moment to remember why he felt so miserable and worried. As he sat up he was assaulted by the memories from the previous night opening his curtains he found the rest of the boy's had already left for breakfast.**

**Matthew dressed into his Jeans and Long armed checked shirt and headed down the spiral stairs into the common room, as he walked in the Gryffindor's sat there broke into abrupt applause. Except a very tiny group sat at the far end of the common room looking extremely angry at the boy-who-lived.**

**Unhappy at the attention, Matty dodge Fred and George who wanted to pin a red and gold lion's badge on him which read "Hogwarts True champion" as he walked to the portrait hole, pushing it opened he came face to face with his two best friends who both held up a stack of toast.**

"**Come on mate, I know you don't want to go down to the Great hall for breakfast so breakfast has come to you." Neville smiled sadly as he handed his friend a piece of toast.**

"**Thanks Neville, Hermione." Matthew gratefully accepted the toast. "To be honest I cannot face the whole school at the moment."**

**The trio went downstairs, quickly crossing the entrance hall without looking into the hall. Before long all three hiked across the lawn towards the black lake. Apron reaching the black lake they settled down on a patch of grass beneath a well sheltered tree.**

**From their positions they witnessed Madame Maxime's students running around the black lake in shorts and t-shirts looking exhausted. To the side an elderly witch observed each student running carefully. When one young exhausted witch or wizard stopped or collapsed the witch pulled out her wand and sent jinks at them forcing them to get up and run then sent more jinks at the rest sending them running in all directions.**

"**I wonder who that witch is." Neville asked as he watched a beauxbarton student run for her life. Matthew shrugged his shoulders as he helped himself to more toast; while Hermione observed the witch.**

"**From what I overheard, she is Professor Taff a strict witch who teaches Defence at Beauxbarton. The French ministry have her to thank for the number of well-trained youngest that enter their numbers. Mrs Emily Regan born in America in 1920 went to Salem witches academy from the age of ten, high scoring in defence and charms classes, Graduated Salem in 1938. At the age of twenty-two she ended up marrying an older auror by the name off Taff first name unknown. Two years later after becoming the first top hit witch in the American ministry, she had their only child a son named David. When David was ten their family home was attacked by a dark wizard who wanted revenge against the Toffs. Her husband was killed in the crossfire while David was driven insane by an unknown curse. David Taff passed away in 1965 in New York City hospital from complications of his injuries. Emily Taff left the hit squad shorty after her son's death. From that day on she took the defence job in France and never returned. The wizard who attacked them was caught by the hit squad a few years later. He was found guilty and executed."**

"**How do you know so much about her Hermione?" Both boy's enquired.**

"**I overheard Sirius and James talking about the rumours off a love affair between her and Alastor "mad-eye" Moody between 1937 and 1945 when I was at potter manor during the summer so I read up on her. Anyway Matthew we will be there for you mate during the tournament."**

"**Cheers guys I knew I could count on you."**

**The three fourteen year olds watched as a black haired teenager dressed in a pair of shorts began running in their direction. Behind him two others a witch and wizard who seemed close to collapsing. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's Point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Harry struggled to breathe as he made his way around the muddy banks off the overflowing lake; the harsh cold air froze him to the bone while his legs burned from the constant running and diving to cover. He had been nice and warm about forty-five minutes ago in his bed in-till crazy Taff stormed into each room screaming for them to get up and outside in five minutes. He and Pablo scrambled from their room in a pair of shorts, joining their fellow year group outside the carriage with a few minutes to spare.**

**On his sixth lap around the lake he noticed a number of faces looking out of windows high and low of the castle. Lucky gits he thought if he was in their place he would have put up silence wards on his bed and go back to bed but no he was running for his life. As he passed Taff sounds of feet running towards him made him look up making him come to a complete stop only for a few minutes.**

"**Mr Potter gets your back side in gear and Run before I jink it so badly you won't be able to sit down for the next week GET MOVING." From the corner of his eye he saw her wand about to jinks him. But she never got the chance to answer as his legs started to run as he ran past the assembled group and headed around the damn lake once again.**

**Once he reached the far side off the lake he spotted a small group of three fourteen year olds. he slowed to a snail's pace he could hear what was begin said from behind him, harry could hear Pablo and Fleur cursing Taff under their breath as they slowly jogging both out of breathe. **

**Looking to the far side he could see clearly that Taff was being occupied by Dumbledore and his little group slowing to a crawl he limped over to his brother and his brother's friends.**

"**Morning I hope you slept well Matthew. No nightmares then." Harry politely asked his little brother.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Harry." Matthew lied as he shoves a now cold piece of toast into his already filled mouth.**

"**Matthew Sirius Potter do not take me as a fool I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're only out here because you're afraid to face the rest of the school and the world. Why because no-body except present company believes you didn't enter your name in the goblet."**

"**You believe me" Matthew childish asked.**

"**Off-cause I do why mainly because you looked shit scared when you entered the chamber and secondly this tournament has killed people before leading me to believe that someone wants you dead."**

"**So you're saying someone want me dead."**

**Hermione watched the exchange between brothers privately agreeing with harry. It was an excellent opportunely to hurt or kill the Boy-who-lived and not every death eater had been caught at the end of the first war. The summer had proved that out there somewhere the death eaters where watching and waiting. It seemed Neville also was thinking along those lines too.**

"**He is right Matthew, This was no accident someone is trying to kill you and this tournament is providing an excellent opportunity to do it. Murder someone and make it look like an accident." **

**Harry nodded towards his brothers loyal friends. "You two make sure he is not alone and I'll watch him during the tasks without making it looking like I am helping."**

"**What about the rivalry between schools?" **

"**Look I don't care if I means I lose my own flesh and blood. Dumbledore will not intervene if any think I wonder if he really knows what might happen at the end. If the Boy-who-lived died then Voldermort will have an easy victory and the wizarding world will be lost. There's too much riding on Matthew image to hold off voldermort."**

**Silence loomed over the four students before harry turned around spotting Dumbledore leaving.**

"**Look I got to go but I'll meet you at lunch in the great hall. If Taff sees me talk…"**

"**POTTER GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR NOW AND HEAD BACK TO THE CARRIAGE"**

**Harry cringed at every word turning back to his brother for the final time before jogging to the carriage as fast as his tried legs could carry him.**

**Matthew sat in double potions listening to Snape go on about the new potion he expected everyone to do this year. Snape's behaviour hadn't got better over the years towards him, not that Matthew cared being the son of James potter didn't redeem him in the eyes of the old greasy one.**

**His mind replayed his brother words of encouragement from their lunch time meeting. It seemed the Potter heir had forgiven him years ago, all that mattered was that Harry wanted to try and form a relationship with him and hopefully between the rests of the family as well one day. Smiling at the thought that one day Harry might come home he was unaware that the greasy potion master was shouting at him it was only until Neville hit him he noticed.**

"**NOW POTTER has finally stopped Daydreaming we will continue on with our lesson. 20 points from Gryffindor" **

**The Gryffindor's didn't protest as they got on with their potions having learned that Snape only cared for his own house many years ago.**

**A knock at the dungeons door disputed the class once again as Lily potter entered the classroom. **

**Matthew watched his mother walk up to Snape's desk, whispering to the potion master as their eyes rested on him.**

**With a snarl Snape shouted at him. "Potter leave Now, your wanted by the headmaster."**

**Lily waved her wand cleaning up her son's books and parchment. Soon mother and son headed off to see the headmaster. On their journey they were joined by Harry and his headmistress the four entered a small classroom with desks stacked against the wall. Inside were waiting members of the press and Ministry officials, with fellow champions.**

"**Mr Ollivander it has been too long." Harry moved towards the famous wand maker before shaking hands with the man.**

"**Indeed it has been too long Harry, Last year at school I see and a girlfriend at last Nicky and myself where worried about you." The old man smiled at the youth in-front of him.**

**Bagman bounced to the middle of the room smiling at the four champions before him.**

"**Welcome Mr Potter and Mr Potter now nothing to worry about just the wand weighting ceremony. Mr Ollivander has been kind enough to check each wand to make sure they are all in working condition."**

**Each champion had his wands inspected by the wand-maker while the press watch on from the side each champion's wand was announced in working condition ending the whole crappy ceremony. **

**As harry chatted happily to the old man about getting a spare wand made he noticed a horrid reporter by the name of Rita skeeter eyeing up Matthew as fresh meat. Excusing himself from the conversation he made his way through reporter's and teachers grabbing his little brother from the Witches grasp.**

"**Excuse us miss." He pulled Matthew to a quite area of the room while watching skeeter's quick quill jot down some unpleasant thing not doubt about himself. "You need to be careful not to get on the wrong side of her. She will trash you reputation quicker than you could shout Qudditch. Do youself a favour don't say anything to anyone it will work out for you in the end. All you do if you talk to her is hanging yourself. Got it"**

**A: N it's nearly midnight and I have finally finished this chapter. I would like to apologise now for not updating sooner I have been working non-stop. Plus major writers block. Work on next chapter has begun already.**

**Ok a little pre-view **

"_Dragons" Harry whispered to his brother as he sat in the library, reading up on mad eye moody._

"_What are you talking about?" Matthew whispered back annoyed at the lack of progress on his essay. _

"_Dragons are the first task, they have one for all of us to face nesting mother's I believe." Harry responded as he threw the book onto the opposite table. Smiling at the glaring librarian who looked ready to breathe fire._

"_How have you found out?" _

"_Took a walk into the forbidden forest the other night when I couldn't sleep why?" _

_Matthew watched his brother closely in the weeks leading up to the first task harry had not once lied to him so why would he now._

"_So we have to deal with dragons but I don't know how." _

"_Easy play to your strengths, don't let her dictator what you do. See I already have a plan a and a plan B too also a plan c in case a and b does not work."_

"_What is your plan c?"_

"_Wing it." _

"_Wing it?" _

"_Yep make it up as I go along. I hear your good at Qudditch yes" smiling at the tiniest nod his brother gave." Try a simple spell to retrieve your broomstick by the way what is it?" _

"_A nimbus 2001, Uncle Padfoot said he get me a firebolt until mum said no."_

"_Use mine."_

"_You have a firebolt."_

"_Got it last year from Fleur and her family but you break it I'll break you got it."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine - Bugs, Dragons and balls.**

The tranquil darkness of the Forbidden forest was an idyllic abode for the grim like wolf has he roamed the dense undergrowth for a small banquet having skipped dinner up at the school. The juvenile pup stretched all four legs ready himself for the chase, from his hidey-hole he heard a howl that pieced the silence sending the mixed herd of red and roe deer fleeing though the secret entrance that allowed the local game to enter the castle's estate.

From the East a huge shabby brown furred wolf scuttled though the tall grass in the clearing tailed by a stag and a Dog from their scents the young wolf could tell they were early to mid-thirties as the scent from each animal both had that tang of young and old. The pup watched as the dog tackled the were-wolf while the stag frolicked around the wrestling pair.

Deciding to leave the area in-case of aggression from the three playing tag, the half grim slinked into the shadows heading south-west back though the damp undergrowth towards the unicorn herd who shared their home with rabbits as deer was now off the menu.

His hearing homed to the sound of thumping arising deep from under the forest floor. He deeply chuckled to himself as he pick up a new and appealing smell leaving the rabbits alone so they could continue making the newest generation of the forest. The smell intensified as he sprinted forward straight into several strong magical wards, from his position from atop off a mound he could see clearly four dragons ranging from slightly dangerous to the extremely dangerous. Each dragon he noted where females beside each warded cages stood a clutch of eggs.

The wolf's eyes widened as he starred at one off the most feared dragons known in the wizarding world a Hungarian horntail. The creature was known for its unmanageable temper also its twenty five foot fire bust, if you where lucky enough to survive that a wizard or witch would find themselves at the mercy of razor sharp claws on all four feet and jagged meat cleaver shedding teeth.

The Hungarian horntail both males and females are also armed with spikes up and down its back and blessed with a ball of spikes on its tail. Any chance of survival was pretty minimal, the muggles where right when they said the female of the species where deadlier then the males. This one was clearly female apart from the eggs it didn't have a bony crest on its head. Harry thanked merlin he took magical creatures care at school and thanked merlin for his sponge-like mind for retaining information. Pulling his eyes from the beast he could see two giant like people marching side by side heading towards the handlers. The sight made him chuckle once again as he watched to his amusement as the Hogwarts caretaker followed his headmistress around like a love sick puppy.

"Alright Hagrid." a tall man shouted over the roar of the disgruntled Swedish short-snout.

"Charlie they beautiful" the groundkeeper responded as he eyed the eggs hopefully.

"I have them counted." The man known as Charlie laughed. "Four nesting mothers one for each champion. I couldn't tell Mrs Potter what her boy's had to face in the first task I don't think her heart could take it. Any ways aren't you worried she tell her champion or you on a date."

Not wanted to hear any more about the half giant's love life he decided it was getting a tad bit late for the wolf as he had to be up for a full day of classes in the morning also he had to hunt down and let his little brother and the hufflepuff champion know about the dragons, as victor would already know. Harry's return journey went unhindered as he jogged backed to Hagrids hut he quickly changed back to his normal self creeping thought the unlit carriage to his bed.

################################################################################################################################################

" Diggory a word if you please." Harry bellowed down the corridor outside the charms classroom the next morning before Hufflepuff's friend seemed less than pleased when he added. "Alone."

Only for an Asian chick in robes with blue trimming to scowl at him. "If you want to speak to Cedric then you speak to us."

Before the Beauxbarton champion could respond Cedric calmed his girlfriend down before asking them to head to class to let the tiny professor know he be late for class.

"Dragons Diggory Dragons!" harry announced in his sing-song voice as he learnt up against the cold wall.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep thought you like to know! Anyway got to go." Harry was already off to find his brother and girlfriend leaving a terrified looking Hufflepuff behind him.

################################################################################################

Daphne Greengrass stretched as she stood up from breakfast, today she had a date with her Boyfriend and he had better not forget about it. She noticed the looks the Weasley brats Ronald and Ginny where giving her, To her they were not worth her notice she was also aware of the looks sent her way from the head table from the Potter's and Blacks. It seemed they constantly wanted to talk to her over the past months about her growing relationship with their son.

She waltzed thought the castle halls without a care in the world as she had a free lesson before Defence and before Harry had Transfiguration. For three long days Daphne had not seen hide or hair off harry and she was terrible starting to miss him. Usually school kept them apart during the year but he was at Hogwarts and that wasn't acceptable by her high standards. She heard him bellowing at the puff as she was turning the corner, she stopped and waited while that cho bitch bad mouthed him. She didn't have to wait too long soon he was heading to her. Backing around the corner Daphne concealed herself behind the statue of the one eyed witch waiting as the raven haired teen waltzed by grabbing him by the shoulders pulling him to her.

"Mr Potter where do you think are going, when I haven't seen you in days." The Slytherin ice queen whispered loving into his ear. "Now I believe you promised me a snog before defence and I can't wait any longer."

" Why I do believe I did Miss Greengrass and I do indeed owe you." Brushing his lips on hers "strawberry favour nice but how about we head to the room of requirement sit by the fire and snog some more."

"What an idea come on" they kissed some more before they were rudely interrupted.

################################################################## A few minutes earlier ################

"Oh prongs where you are dragging us off too." Sirius moaned, the man just hated wasting his time so soon after breakfast preferring to pace himself thought the day annoying Minnie.

"Moony, Padfoot you're being surprised, with lily teaching and Matthew in class I decided to look on the map and look what I found." James winked as he un-scrolled the marauders map as his two friends laughed at the two tiny dots hidden in the passage to Honeydukes cellar.

"Little devils luckily Lily is teaching at the moment or she have both of them in her office before you can say….." Sirius began laughing.

"Before I can say what Sirius?" Lily appeared behind her husband's shoulder making the three marauders scream and jump like little boys.

"Lily I thought you had a class to teach today…" prongs stuttered unable to finish as Lily whipped the map form his grip. Her faced went to rage red in mare seconds as she whipped out her wand and stood facing the one-eyed witch. The three men behind her cowered in the background waiting for lily-flower to explode, as two teens danced out from behind the statue stopping dead in-front of an enraged mother.

"Mrs Potter can we help you today," Daphne politely asked as harry sniggered behind her.

"Miss Greengrass you and my son will report to my office tonight for detention at eight sharp." Lily frowned as the teens didn't look bothered. "Now get to class both of you."

"Yes Professor." The two teens walked of hand in hand heading for their next lesson, Lily could only hope.

"Lily come on you have class soon, He come around he'll come around." James put his arms around his wife's shoulders pulling her closer to himself hugging her softly.

################################################################################################

Hours later a very happy Harry waltzed into the library intent on finishing the Transfiguaition homework with defence on the side while his memories of his date fluttered though his brain.

Whack!

The loved up teenager just happened to walk into his brother's chair at the far end of the library. Slamming his heavy bag down on the desk making his little brother jump about five foot in the air before the poor boy settled down again, glaring at his older brother who was currently pulling out a book on Mad-eye Moody from off the dusty selves.

"_Dragons" Harry whispered to his brother as he sat in the library, reading up about mad eye moody._

"_What are you talking about?" Matthew whispered back annoyed at the lack of progress on his essay. _

"_Dragons are the first task, they have one for all of us to face nesting mother's I believe." Harry responded as he threw the book onto the opposite table with a huge bang. Smiling at the glaring librarian who looked ready to breathe fire._

"_How have you found out?" Matthew enquired as he had abandoned his essay, Unable to finish it while Harry was around. _

"_Took a walk into the forbidden forest the other night when I couldn't sleep why?" _

_Matthew watched his brother closely in the weeks leading up to the first task harry had not once had harry lied to him so why would he now._

"_So we have to deal with dragons but I don't know how." _

"_Easy play to your strengths, don't let her dictator what you do. See I already have a plan a and a plan B too also a plan c in case a and b does not work."_

"_What is your plan c?"_

"_Wing it little brother." Harry replied while staring down the crazy women in the library._

"_Wing it?" _

"_Yep make it up as I go along. I hear your good at Qudditch yes" smiling at the tiniest nod his brother gave." Try a simple spell to retrieve your broomstick by the way what is it?" _

"_A nimbus 2001, Uncle Padfoot said he get me a firebolt until mum said no." Matthew replied sighing as he remembered the nasty conversation that occurred at potter manor a few years before._

"_Use mine." _

"_You have a firebolt." The shocked fourth year gasped as if his birthday and Christmas had come early._

"_Got it last year from Fleur and her family but you break it I'll break you got it."_

"If you don't need your firebolt the please tell me what are you doing."

"Transfiguration maybe a little charms and a lot off defence." the elder cheekily replied still staring down the old hag who was sat behind her desk eyeing them up. "Don't worry about it just learn that charm?"

Quite had fallen upon the two brothers, the younger one returned miserably to his essay as the older teen stretched.

"Why do you pay so much attention to Moody?"

"Don't worry your petty self," Harry earned himself a snort from his little brother." Never mind just do me a favour watch moody in your lesson today and note if he drinks from his hip flask and time."

"You suspect he is drinking polyjuice potion don't you harry." Matthew probed, he maybe a Gryffindor but he had his mother's brains and would have done well in Ravenclaw, that and Hermione also noticed the old wizard zipping from his hip flask.

"I guess Miss Granger is the brains of your operation."

"But harry….."

"Matthew just do this one thing for me ok if I am right, then something else will happen."

"Ok harry but you have to promise me something that you…" before he could finish harry had his wand out and began.

"I harry-James Potter heir of the noble houses of potter promise my Little brother Matthew Sirius Potter to honor his request so note be it."

"Ok then harry I Matthew Sirius Potter accept you promise so note be it." As a flash surround the two. "That you will come to Potter manor for Christmas."

"You little shit, damn it I hate you sometimes." Harry glared at his smiling younger brother shame to admit this time someone had gotten one over on him, if Daphne found out he would never live it down.

Matthew watched as his brother threw up his hands up in the hair, "Ok fine. But don't ever tell anyone or I'll prank you until you get married. I got to go mums giving me detention at eight."

############################################################################################################ The first task ##########################

Four champions huddled into the cramp tent waiting to find out about the first task, each teen at ease.

From the Gryffindor side, Matthew was sat twiddling his wand muttering his plan. Going over the plan each step in his head, Cedric paced the floor in-front of harry thinking deeply a frown marring his rugged face. Victor stretched both arms a smile on his lips as he nodded to harry.

Harry sat on his chair each plan he had made flashed in his mind, each small detail was not left unchecked. He was looking forward to scaring the crowd and his parents, their friends and teachers. One thing was for sure today his biggest secrets was about to be reviled to the world.

Each champion failed to notice two headmasters and one giant walk into the tent followed in by crouch, bagman who happened to be his old qudditch robes stretch over his huge belly clutching a bag.

"Gather round champions today you find out your task. In this bag contains your obstruction to your goal. Ok youngest first."

Matthew placed a shaking hand into the bag pulling it out clutching the small model off the Swedish short-snout. Victor followed pulling out the least dangerous one the welsh green, Cedric turn he pulled the Chinese fireball, Leaving the most dangerous one the Horntail to face harry.

_Damn it to merlin, why me! Why does fate shit on me? I am I not born to live to a ripe old age but die a nasty death at seventeen. Ok harry relax you can do this plan a is out b might work I hope I don't have to do c I won't survive._

"_Right_ now Mr Krum you're first and good luck." Without waiting for a reply the older wizards departed to find their seats.

**A: N I will update the first task tomorrow in detail I am sorry it's taken me this long to update I have been working my ass off. I hope you like this chapter! If you don't Review me. 27,327 VIEWS 137 followers and 119 favourites. Thank you to each and every one I will be updating regularly next week, as I am off. What if 24 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A huge sorry people I broke my right hand while on holiday in Spain a few weeks back (due to my own fault and the large amount of beer consumed on one night out) .So updating and writing is slow at the moment. I am very sorry.**

The Roar of the crowd alerted the Beauxbarton champion that the youngest member of Tri-wizard tournament had finally finished the cruel task. The Moment had finally come; the remaining champion stood slowly stretching and flexing every muscle in his body. The last hour waiting had numbed his lower legs and arms without Harry noticing, the black haired teenager gathered his wand after emptying his pockets of rubbish that would only weight him down once he changes. His mind settled on plan b if anything went wrong Plan c would have to be used.

"And finally ladies and Gentleman the Beauxbarton's champion will face none other than the most feared Dragon ever. The Hungarian Horntail!" Ludo Bagman's voiced echoed through-out the castle's ground. From a distance one could hear Lily Potter screaming bloody murder at the Judges by the muffled sounds shortly followed Harry concluded that his mother had been restrained against her will and was currently in the middle of being removed from the stadium.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he wondered towards the end of the tunnel, waiting for Bagman's big introduction.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome our last champion Harry Potter!"

As he emerged from the tunnel to his right, his fellow seventh years and sister screamed and applauded, His headmistress had taken her place in the judge's area between Dumbledore and that clown from the ministry Crouch with an amused look on her face. Harry could tell she expected a Grand display of magic. To Harry's left his 14 year old brother and three unknown younger siblings, stood behind them was the mutt and Werewolf alas he couldn't see His parents.

He was rudely interrupted by the horntails bellow of anger as she stood proudly between him and her eggs._ Here we go harry time to shine. _Where he stood he became engulfed in light before he vanished.

###################Matthew's P.O.V####################

My brother was next to face his dragon, I didn't envy him at all, the Swedish short-snout was a baby compared to the mega monster I could hear being brought into the ring. I was becoming impatient waiting for Madam Promfey to let me go after all it was a tiny scratch to the shoulder not 3rd degree burns that Cedric had received in his attempt to retrieve the golden egg.

Hermione and Neville stood beside my bed along with my younger Siblings passing the egg between them; the Golden egg was hinged in the middle which I guest held the clue to the next task. Finally the healer prodded and probed my shoulder muttering her disgust at this year's dangerous creature. Not that I could blame her as I had my own designated bed in her ward.

"This year dragons…what is next OK potter you may leave to get your results but I don't want to see you again for a while."

I didn't hesitate, Grabbing the egg from the twins I jumped from the bed running flat back to the stadium to the platform where my parents stood waiting. Dad stood holding mum who looked pale and red eyed. I could tell dad was proud just by the way he was standing. Soon the judges each displayed their scores, from Madame Maxine I received a nine which dad and Sirius cheered at. Next Krum's head master shot a four from his wand ensuring boos from home crowd, Hermione, Neville and the family. From Dumbledore a nine as Neville smacked me on the back and finally from crouch a nine. I looked to the leaders board and laughed I was currently first with 31 out of 40 while while cedric was second and Krum stone dead last. With only harry who could and most likely beat me left.

"And finally ladies and Gentleman the Beauxbarton's champion will face none other than the most feared Dragon ever. The Hungarian Horntail!" Ludo Bagman loud voice assaulted my ears. To my direct left mum started screaming as tears poured from her eyes the stress of her two sons in a dangerous tournament finally caused her to have a break down. Dad and Remus hit mum with a well-placed body bind before they removed her from the arena while Pads looked after the youngsters.

Bagman continued as if nothing had happened from my position I could make out Ronald Weasley laughing as his bitch of a sister Ginny wiped her eyes of fake tears as she took the piss out of mum. Oh they would be sorry for the trouble they have done over the years.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome our last champion Harry Potter!"

Harry emerged from the tunnel looking calm as he did when I was waiting in the tent for my own turn. His wand loosely hung from his hand as if he didn't care one bit. He watched his eldest brother smile at his school mates and fleur, before looking in our direction his eyes taking everyone. An eerie silence had fallen upon the crowd as an almighty roar erupted from the biggest dragons I have ever seen stood upright in-front of a clutch of pale eggs topped with the golden egg.

Harry didn't move when a flash of bright light engulfed his body as he disappeared from view. After mare second the light faded, harry had vanished except for a black feathered phoenix that was in mid-flight.

Beside me Hermione started whispering to Neville about what kind of phoenix it was. "It's a royal phoenix they don't exist anymore its impossible."

Harry/phoenix thrilled at the beast, much to the crowd and judges amazement they female dragon gently laid to the floor head resting near the phoenix grunting at it as if they were having a bloody conversation. A dull thud from behind me indicated Sirius had hit the ground.

################################################################################################

Harry thrilled softly at the enraged dragon; keeping his distances just in-case the female decided it was lunch time. But soon relaxed as the dragon lowered her head to the ground, he could hear the sound of humans speaking to each other and gasping from the other humans in the stands.

"_What are you?" _ The dragon grunted towards the bird floating in mid-air.

"I am Harry might dragon, I mean you and your young no harm the humans have placed an egg into your clutch that is not real." Harry thrilled.

"_The humans have violated my nest?" _ She looked around to her eggs unbelieving.

"Yes there is a gold egg atop of your young that has no place in there. May you allow me to approach and remove the offending egg?"

"_I can't see any difference then again we horntails only see in black and greys. I'll allow you to take it and not to bring it back. Go Harry before I change my mind." The dragon stood stretching her wings. _

Harry flew to the clutch grabbing the egg into his talons before flaming to the judges table that looked extremely proud off him, as his headmistress stroked his head. In the arena the horntail took her anger out on the handlers sending each wizard flying into the stand, once they had been taken care off she grabbed the leather bag that held her young tightly into her claws flapping her amorous wings taking to the skies before anyone could stop her.

"Goodbye Harry it's been a pleasure but for the sake of my young I must fly." She roared over the screams and shouting below.

"Thanks again head west away from the humans." Harry squawked as the beast disappeared behind cloud cover. "Well that was fun now to calm this lot down." Dropping the egg on the table he flew to high into the air and thrilled restoring the peace.

"Ladies and Gentleman the scores for Mr Potter." Bagman boomed loudly to the stunned crowd. "Ten from Professor Dumbledore, a nine Mr couch, ten from Madame Maxine and finally an eight from Igor. 37 out of 40 Beauxbarton champion is in first place in second place Mr Potter, third Mr Diggory of Hogwarts and fourth Mr Krum. Champions the next task is not for a few months so no need to worry"

**I will be taking a short break for a few weeks on my fanfic profile I am not giving up on this story, I am writing up a four more chapters and two in process at the moment. **


End file.
